coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramsay Clegg
Ramsay Leonard Clegg was a character in Coronation Street in 2009. He was the older half brother of Norris Cole. Ramsay was played by Andrew Sachs. Biography Backstory Ramsay Cole was born on the 16th March 1935, the illegitimate son of Eunice Mary Cole. The fathers identity was never revealed to Ramsay and he was adopted out by a family with the name of Clegg and they moved to Australia. Ramsay grew up in Australia. In about 1954 or 1955, Ramsay hired a detective to track his birth mother down. They found she had remarried and had a son called Norris Cole. Ramsay sent letters to her but she sent them back, she was embarassed. In 1960, Ramsay decided to visit his mother in Weatherfield. This horrified Eunice and she died of a heart attack in January 1961. Norris blamed Ramsay for her death, saying it bought stress on her. They clashed at her funeral in January 1961. Ramsay then got the next available flight back to Australia, severing all ties with Norris and Weatherfield for the next 48 years. Ramsay never married or had any children. 2009 In 2009, Ramsay was dying and wanted to make peace with Norris. He booked a flight to England and arrived in Weatherfield. He tracked down Norris' workplace at the Kabin on Coronation Street, although found that he wasn't in at the moment. He eventually tracked down Norris at his local at the Rovers Return Inn, although Norris was not happy to see his brother again after so long, and dismissed him. Ramsay made another futile attempt to get through to Norris that day by turning up at his place of lodgings, Number 3 Coronation Street, however Norris turned Ramsay away, accusing him of having blood on his hands. Despite Norris' disdain for his brother, Ramsay got along with almost all of his friends, including Emily Bishop, and developed a close friendship with her. After spending three months in Weatherfield and hoping to finally reach through to Norris, Ramsay made plans to buy an apartment at Victoria Court and tried to convince Norris to move in with him. But Norris wasn't happy that Ramsay was planning to remain, and made the ultimatum to him and Emily - either Ramsay leaves, or Norris himself moves away. Not wanting Norris to be away from his friends, Ramsay booked a flight back to Australia, and bid farewell to Emily and Norris. A devastated Emily asked Ramsay to phone her when he reached back home, and he promised he would. Ramsay then departed in a taxi, whilst a saddened Emily looked on. Ramsay died on the flight home, the news of which was relieved to a stunned Norris by the police a couple of days later. Norris revealed Ramsay's passing to Emily, which later caused her to lose her temper with Norris and accusing him of being selfish by constantly turning down Ramsay's pleas to make up for the past. The news hit Norris hard, and he later visited his mother's grave and broke down in tears. A couple of weeks later, it turned out that Ramsay had left his belongings and money to Norris in his will. Whilst looking through Ramsay's things, Norris found letters that were addressed to their mother many years ago, but were constantly returned to Ramsay, making clear that Eunice had known that Ramsay wanted to make contact with her but kept turning him away. This caused Norris to breakdown, as he never got to know his brother. Behind the Scenes *According to the 2010 book Fifty Years of Coronation Street by Tim Randall, Ramsay's date of death took place on the 26th August 2009, even though his final appearance aired on the 27th August and his death was broken to Norris on the 31st. Memorable info Appearances: 15 May–27 August 2009 Born: 16 March 1935 Died: 31 August 2009 Full Name: Ramsey Clegg Parents: Eunice Mary Cole and unnamed man Siblings: Norris Cole (Half, same mother) Spouse: None Children: None Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2009. Category:Characters last seen in 2009. Category:Cole family Category:1935 births. Category:2009 deaths. Category:Deceased characters Category:Recurring characters. Category:Characters who died offscreen